A Collection of Death Stories
by freddochoc
Summary: Its obvious from the title. Victims include Cho Chang, Fang, Ron, Dumbledore, and all other more developed characters in JK Rowling's story
1. The Sad Demise of Cho Chang 1

Pretty new to this thing. Hope this works.  
  
The Sad Demise of Cho Chang  
  
***DAILY PROPHET***  
  
HARRY POTTER MISSING!!!  
  
Harry Potter, the one who defeated You-Know-Who, has disappeared! Vanished! Gone poof!  
  
Eye witnesses (muggles) gave evidence that just before the kidnapping at the period when neptune was blocked by mars, he had been pruning the garden where he live with the Dursleys of 4 Pivet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. After that point evidence is unclear, due to lousy and stupid work on the part of the Ministry of Misused Magic, who immediately obliviated the memories of most of the eyewitness upon reaching the scene.  
  
However it can be gathered that a tiny rat popped out of nowehere, nipped up Potter's pants and began tickling him everywhere, though some insist that it was Dudley Dursley who was punching Harry all over. they must have gotten confused with past memories for we have comfirmed with him he was at that time putting his head through the window because he saw a Pizza Delivery truck (a kind of muggle food-delicious!)  
  
Then there was a huge kaboom with lots of blue-black smoke, and after that none of the witnesses can remember any further, though one said the smoke traveled eastwards.  
  
It is suspected that You-Know-Who engineered the despicable deed, with that wormy tail of a Wormtail to carry out the dirty deed.  
  
Anyone with additional information should send an owl to the very secret location of the new Find-Harry-Potter Ministry located in Hogwarts Level 3, room 13.  
  
---------------  
  
Cho Chang's hand, which had been shaking so hard she could hardly read the article, suddenly lost all feeling and fell limp to her side, the Daily Prophet sliding to the floor.  
  
Though she tried hard to withold them, the tears flowed silently down her face, messing up her mascara. It had been a new style she had picked up from the Witching Women, Autumn in Mirkwood, after the very cute Legolas in Lord of the Rings. Now she would have to reapply it.  
  
She quickly wiped her tears, discovered the mascara was now smeared on her fingers, cried some more in frustration, before calming down enough to set her thoughts back on track.  
  
Harry Potter! He was practically invincible! Yet now...he was gone. Leaving her in the ditch. Now that Cedric was gone, she had counted on Harry to bring her on dates. She'd better start saving her money.  
  
Naw, she realised it was impossible. Cho trying to scrimp and save was like Cho without any admirers: unimaginable.  
  
She would have to figure out another way. Having nothing else to do, she picked up the Daily Prophet again, cringed as she daintily swept off the dirt and read it once again, this time more carefully.  
  
Suddenly, an idea formed in her head. She looked at the article again, and again, and again, then her head shot up decisively and she stood up, only to fall down again as the train lurched on one side.  
  
Blushing slightly, she tried to ignore the stares of others as she went over her plan one more time.  
  
Cho Chang was going to save Harry Potter herself.  
  
to be continued  
  
Hmm yeah actually I write this in the harrypotter.warnerbros.com boards and I don't seem to be getting much response there so I decided I might as well try here. Besides, this website is so much neater and you can write a lot more stuff than Harry Potter.  
  
Hope people will read this and review it favourably. 


	2. The Sad Demise of Cho Chang 2

I'll be like Sansele and thank all her reviewers. So I thank mushroom1302, All Mighty Terrestrial and Rubi Granger! The reviews are really encouraging!  
  
Sorry its kind of short I just copied and pasted whatever I wrote in the HP boards for one post. This is double post so it might be a tad longer. Only a tad though. Mushroom1302, I don't really think Cho wears mascara either, its just a way to make fun of her. Rubi Granger, I don't mind Cho, but its quite easy to make fun of her because she hasn't been developed fully yet (and she seems so unusually perfect)  
  
Here's more story. Hopefully this is enough to make more comments!  
  
The Sad Demise of Cho Chang (continued)  
  
Cho Chang zipped up the stairs to her house, rummaged in the attic and brought out a transparent cube full of misty red smoke.  
  
her eyes clouded over as she remembered every word that Cedric had said when he gave it to her.  
  
"I'm going away for SPIT (Senior Prefect In Training) this whole summer so I thought I'd give you this for you to remember me by. Its been passed down in my family for generations and is really rare. If you concentrate on a person, as long as the person is also thinking about you, you will be able to visualise the person and some of his surroundings. This way, you'll always know where I am and what I'm doing. I love you Cho."  
  
Of course she remembered it! How could she not when he was breathing down her throat? Not only that, he had just eaten a whole platter of exotic asian delicacy, durian cakes (which happens to be extremely stinko). She wrinkled up her nose in distaste.  
  
That was the way to find out where Harry was. No boring and slow Ministry of Magic methods like casting tracing spells or the new breed of genetically modified sniffing-scent owls. She would find out where he was in less than a jiffy.  
  
Pinching her nose and blowing the dust on the cube, she stared fixedly at the cube, focussing her few and scarce thoughts on harry. She had a bit of trouble for the first few minutes as the smoke kept distracting her and the runny mascara was beginning to dry in some uncomfortable areas of her face.  
  
It never did actually occur to her that Harry mightn't be thinking about her. It never occured to her that any guy could think about anything other than her. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Cho's ego was not deflated and the red smoke cleared to show Harry's upside-down face, eyes staring blankly, as it jogged up and down, his cheek resting just above a...a...BUTT. Cho squirmed and turned her head away in disgust. Imagine, she was going to save a guy who most likely would kiss her next time, whose cheek had almost touched wormtail's (i mean, whose else could it be? yours?) butt.  
  
that was when she realised the picture was gone. Turning on the water tap one more time, she stared at the cube and almost immediately Harry's face appeared again. She just had time to memorise the surroundings before the picture yet again disappeared.  
  
"Trees..." Cho muttered to herself. "Lots of evil looking closely set trees...Mirkwood!" (man this girl has to STOP thinking about a certain elf)  
  
"No wait it can't be. That place never existed in the first place." Cho racked her brains, thinking up all placse which might have lots of sinister trees.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest!?!" Cho gasped. "That must be it!" Cho realised the cunningness of You-Know-Who's plans. No one would think to look at paths leading to Hogwarts, being a place You-Know-Who would definitely not choose as a hide-out. I mean, some vampires might take it into their mind to have a feast or something, and You-Know-Who wasn't exactly a phantom who hid inside garlic-smelling turbans anymore.  
  
Cho stood up, clamped her hand over her nose and mouth, as dust rose up in clouds, and made her way down the rickety steps to her room.  
  
If she was going to go to the Forbidden Forests, she would need Provisions. Not only her Normal make-up and Glitzy make-up, but also moisturiser for the dry trip in the air (how else would Seekers travel?) and a manicure set in case it got chipped while fighting one on one with werewolves. Oh yeah, and she needed some food too.  
  
After half an hour of packing, discarding, and packing again, she had one large luggage bag, a backpack, and 2 slingbags (handy for make-up redos). She was going to travel light.  
  
*to be continued*  
  
do review! 


	3. The Sad Demise of Cho Chang 3

Hey Rubi thanks for replying so quickly! Just for that I'm putting up another chapter hope you like it!  
  
The Sad Demise of Cho Chang (continued)  
  
Cho lugged her bags down the stairs, grabbed her Firebolt from its honoured position on the mantelpiece and hollered a "goodbye mumsies be back next month" to a bewildered mother before jumping on her broomstick and sailing out of the window.  
  
She didn't get far before the weight of the bags sent her plummeting to the ground. After a moments indecision she heaved off the luggage bag and her haversack, rationalising that it was better to face the world dead with make-up than alive without.  
  
That reminded her. She quickly conjured up some water with her wand, cleaned her face and reapplied her make-up, using Normal since she decided she wouldn't see Harry that soon.  
  
Having settled that problem she pondered another one. So far she was in the magic zone so it was legal to fly on broomsticks, but what about when she reached muggle area? What then?  
  
That was when she remembered an extremely interesting story about a muggle named Jill who hitched a ride from a guy named Jack, and in the end was gruesomely murdered by a blow on the back of her head with Jack's golf clubs. But of course the later part wouldn't happent to her.  
  
She cruised on for a while, glancing anxiously to see if her hands were drying up from the thin air (her moisturiser had left with the haversack), when she noticed the barrier separating magic zone from muggle zone. Pointing the nose of her broom downwards she dived straight for the road, before doing a double flip in the air, a side spin, and a series of complicated manoeuvres before landing gently by the road. She had seen a couple of cute guys drive by.  
  
then she proceeded to wave her hand at every single car, smiling sunnily, looking for all like some psycho who was manically happy on a swelteringly hot day that it was. Eventually though a kind old gramp in a rickety old truck stopped by her and asked her what the hell did she think she was doing, waving at every goddam soul on this planet, and trying to stop from both blushing and crying, sweetly asked him if she could take a lift to London.  
  
The old gramp grumpily agreed an beckoned her onboard, and though at first she was relieved she could finally rest her aching arm and jaw muscles, she soon wished she was back o the road.  
  
He sang song after song of oldies but not goldies in an amazingly high pitched but off-key voice that cracked as it approached middle C, and also endure the stank that radiated from him.  
  
After about 4 seconds of torture, the truck broke down and Cho had a break period while the old gramp mucked about at the front of the car, and almost cried when the engine started up again. So it continued on for about 2 hours, old gramp singing and stinking, car breaking down, breaktime from singing and stinking, then back to the singing and stinking.  
  
Finally, after the 50th time the truck broke down, Cho gave up. She bade a very stiff farewell to the old gramp, who simply murmured eh lassie from somewhere under the car, and stalked off.  
  
After a few minutes though, her legs started to feel numb from walking and she finally gave up being a good little citizen and sat on the firebolt. then, in order to make herself less conspicuous, she used her legs to move herself forward and put on bursts of speed every time her leg propelled her forward.  
  
In that way she arrived in London, much to the bemusement of all the people who saw her. She seemed very much like an overgrown kid playing with a toy scooter.  
  
Her face fiery red, both from embarrassment and from strenuous exertion, Cho strolled casually into the King's Cross Station.  
  
*to be continued*  
  
Just for your info, there's 4 more chapters to this story, and after that is The Death of Fang, 2 chapters, and Ron Weasley and the Death of Ron Weasley which hasn't been completed yet and so far has 3 chapters. 


	4. The Sad Demise of Cho Chang 4

Thanks again Rubi! Here's another chapter!  
  
The Sad Demise of Cho Chang (continued)  
  
Realising that her firebolt was drawing alot of attention, Cho had a sudden inspiration and began to use her firebolt to sweep her way to the doorway of Platform 9 3/4.  
  
Her head kept demurely to the ground like every respectable cleaner, she grinned to herself. Modest though she was, she couldn't help thinking what a great idea it was. No one was staring at her anymore, though just a minute ago she could feel almost everyone had their eyes fixated on her. In fact, she looked up with a start, there was NO ONE to stare at her anymore.  
  
Without realising it, she had passed through the doorway and was in Platform 9 and 3/4 already. Praising herself once again on her intelligence, Cho propped her broomstick, about to mount it when...  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her scream continued on for a full minute before, purple in the face, she finally gasped for breath. her firebolt, her beloved firebolt, had dustballs, hair, gum and food crumbs stuck to its bristles. AND...the bristles were bent, even some torn out.  
  
She clutched the broomstick to her chest, tears the size of marbles plopping onto the floor, natural disasters for ants everywhere.  
  
As some tears dropped onto the broom bristles, the broom began to vibrate, then it rose up and out of Cho's grasp, spun around a few times, radiated a blinding golden light and then, to Cho's amazement, fell back to the floor, good as new.  
  
Just kidding. Scrap the above paragraph. Even though Cho was one modest girl, even she knew where reality ended and fantasy started.  
  
She mustered up her courage and began to gingerly pluck out all the filth from her firebolt, rocking herself to and fro and comforting herself with her favourite song, Cho ho ho. Her lovely firebolt! Her precious...it had been a present from (you know who, not you-know-who but you know who) Cedric (see? you knew who).  
  
Not that that was the reason she loved it. It was the item that had rocketed her to the Hogwarts Top Ten Popularity List, alongside stars such as Harry Potter (no. 1 for you know what), Cedric (no. 4, minused off for being in hufflepuff), the Weasley twins (no. 3 for you know why) and Draco Malfoy (no. 9 only cos half of slytherin voted him).  
  
When the last gum was removed from the firebolt (and her hands) Cho reapplied her make-up (aren't you getting bored of that M word?), balanced herself on the firebolt and zoomed off, only to swerve straight into Betty's Bitter Butter to make batter bitter. The world spinning, stars dancing above her head, Cho tried to bend the bristles back into shape, but to no avail. Mindful that the now faulty firebolt would cause her more trouble than just sending her smashing into a billboard so that that she attained the rare double vision and almost had the privilege that kids have of having a missing front tooth, Cho took off slowly this time, jerking to a halt whenever the firebolt threatened to do something it shouldn't do.  
  
After a while however, Cho got the hang of managing the new and de-proved firebolt, and began sweeping along as comfortably as Snape could reel off a string of derogatory insults, immersing herself in pleasant thoughts of the times after she had saved Harry.  
  
He would fall right into her arms and kiss her passionately (she determinedly kept her thoughts away from the picture of Harry's upside down face next to wormtail's *ahem*), then he would bring her to a romantic spot and declare his endless love for her before bringing her to a train that went chuggachuggachugchuggachugga...huh?  
  
Cho jerked herself awake, and stared, and stared, and stared. Then she blinked, then she glared, then she cried. It was still there. She was sitting on a half-conked measly teeny broom (forgetting that even in its diminished state her 'broom' was ranked second in the wizarding world) heading straight for the gigantic hagrid-sized, merciless Hogwarts Express!  
  
Cho gave a gasp and passed out.  
  
*to be continued*  
  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
By the way I'm uploading another story The Story of Dame Old written during a particularly boring lesson it'll be nice if you could go check it out and review it! 


	5. The Sad Demise of Cho Chang 5

Hey thanks Rubi again and Jadoo too. How did you find my fanfic Jadoo?  
  
The Sad Demise of Cho Chang (continued)  
  
Cho fell off her Firebolt in exhaustion and massaged her legs, stiff from more than an hour of uncomfortable travelling, hoping she wouldn't die from deep vein thrombosis (or economy class syndrome). Pushing her hair out of her eyes she was dismayed to see dandruff wafting down like snow.  
  
She sighed and regretted her decision for dumping the luggage bag, for her head and shoulders anti dandruff shampoo that is so effective it eradicated all dandruff in just one rinse (warning! ad alert!) but made her hair dry and frizzy (well maybe not an ad was stored inside.  
  
And, she realised with a shock, her hand half inside her Normal make-up slingbag, her makeup had somehow fallen out during the long ride.  
  
She turned out both bags but there was nothing inside either of them except a wrapped up durian cake that Cedric had offered her around 3 months ago. She blinked. 3 months ago!  
  
It seemed such a short while ago. Though Harry was more famous, Cedric was better in the way he wasn't on every other person's hate list and wasn't no 1 enemy of You-Know-Who.  
  
So annoying. Why couldn't' Harry have been famous for having a father who specialised in a global durian cake business?  
  
Then it hit her again she was devoid of make-up for at least 3 hours till she could rescue Harry and fly back to Diagon Alley. This time, she didn't even bother holding her tears back. It poured forth like er...Cho crying like Cho crying like Cho crying like Niagara Falls (hope you got that).  
  
She wiped off her tears, realised she had totally messed up all the make-up she had left, cried a bit more before throwing a tantrum to no one in particular (maybe she's schizophrenic-spelling? Cool spelt it correctly!) and crying a bit more.  
  
After quieting down she got up stiffly, plucked her Firebolt from the floor and stalked off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, trying to hold in her suppressed anger.  
  
Cho tread softly into the Forbidden Forest, feeling the malice of the trees zeroing in upon her. She didn't like the place. The trees felt as if any minute they would round upon her and beat her, punch her, box her, pinch her (don't this sound like a little sis?), rape her (ok maybe a lesbianic and amoral sis), murder her (with a homicidal streak), chop her up into little pieces and cook her into curry to destroy the evidence (ok lets forget about the sis thing).  
  
Cho pulled out her wand, muttered Lumos in a quavering voice and began to search the ground for clues of wormtail's passing through. Something rustled nearby. Cho froze immediately, her heart thumping as fast as a bullet train, the only movement her wand arm shaking uncontrollably. She felt something moist on her cheek and clawed at it in fright, resisting the urge to scream. She let out a little sigh of breath when she discovered it was only tears of anxiety.  
  
Without warning a bat swooped past her and ruffled her hair. That was too much for her. She let out a shrill shriek like a fire engine, her heart leaping into her throat. She choked and beat her throat until her heart returned to her chest, and stood still again, both arms clutched dramatically to her heart.  
  
Just then, distant but distinct, a high thin voice called out, "Who's there?"  
  
Fey with joy, Cho leaped straight for the direction of the voice, crashing deliriously through undergrowth and leaping madly over nothing.  
  
"Harry-o, harry-o, where art thou Harry-o?"  
  
Finally dress ripped (some in rather compromising places), hair tangled and mangled, face mucked with dirt, sweat and make-up, she blundered into an opening.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*to be continued*  
  
Sorry I took ages to post the 5th chapter. Busy with schoolwork and schoolcamp. 


	6. The Sad Demise of Cho Chang 6

Hey thanks for reviewing guys! I was so shocked and happy to find my reviews had suddenly jumped to 11. So I thank Tangerine, tmriddle (yeah I sure do remember you!), Rubi (as usual –extra thanks!), and finally Sansele. Oh and myself too hehe. Sansele, yeah that joke about Jill was directed at you, and fanfiction.net is a lot neater but you don't get a lot of replies and can't start any kind of discussion.  
  
From now on the title will be *** because underline doesn't show up  
  
***The Sad Demise of Cho Chang (continued)***  
  
Wormtail's squeal pierced Cho's eardrums, even louder than she had been when the bat flew over her (if that was possible), turned tail and fled like a hunted duck that has had its feathers shot off, whimpering, Cho stared at the empty space where he had been, wondering why he had been so agitated at seeing her. Maybe he had heard about her prowess and was afraid she would have slaughtered him in cold blood (Cho's face turned pale at the thought), or maybe she just looked so ferocious he got scared.  
  
A loud and drawn out snore attracted her attention. She whipped around and plucked her wand out of nowhere, ready to fight anyone who appeared. Then she saw him. The one she had been looking for. the one and only Harry Potter, who defeated you-Know-Who, trussed up like a turkey, snoring like a pig, a blissful grin on his face, salivating furiously at the mouth (imagine it, it works better). Cho wrinkled her nose in distaste. This pig, this piggy...piggy...piggish...pig! Cho's usually boundless vocabulary failed her at the irony of the situation. This pig was whom she had traveled through countless tears, make-up, and oh yeah, miles, to rescue.  
  
Sighing she conjured up a lace handkerchief that had a very strong scent of perfume (harry began to writhe in agony), stepped gingerly up to Harry and began to scrub his mouth furiously.  
  
When she was done Harry was tossing and turning like a maniac, his face pumpkin red (whether from being scrubbed or exertion at escaping the scrub we'll never know).  
  
She tossed the handkerchief away (you can tell Hogwarts doesn't have anything called Civics and Moral Education), magicked her knife from nowhere, and stood back, meditating the final minute of the Cho-is-so-smart- she-will-rescue-Harry operation.  
  
"...57, 58, 59, 60!" The meditation was over. Cho's head shot up , she took one last deep breath, , bent over Harry and began cutting the bonds that tied his arms.  
  
Cho flipped her long black but no longer silky (thanks to Head and Shoulders Anti-Dandruff Shampoo) hair, and caught a glimpse of herself in Harry's glasses. What happened next was too quick to be recorded by the naked eye...and ear. Cho screamed, Harry screamed, Harry's hand shot up, Cho's head rolled off, her head wearing an expression of mingled shock, fear and repulsion.  
  
*to be continued*  
  
ok *wince* it is somewhat er…not very pleasant. I agree. This is the 2nd last chapter. You'll see a slow motion replay of the last para here. And do review please! 


	7. The Sad Demise of Cho Chang 7 *end*

Sorry I took so long for this last chapter, I've been busy with homework and a certain sticky affair. Again thanks Rubi for being a faithful reader! This is the last chapter.  
  
**The Sad Demise of Cho Chang (continued)**  
  
Being omniscient, I saw alot more than that, and I shall recount it to you now. rewinds  
  
Cho caught a glimpse of herself in Harry's glasses and shrieked with horror (if he had gotten contacts he would have saved cho-so much for not being vain) when she saw herself. Face it, after streaking through the Forbidden Forest past werewolves, centaurs, voldemorts, and things, how can you not look like a hideous ghost? Especially when you have make-up on.  
  
Her yell resounded through the forest, echoing ceaselessly and her knife suddenly slashed through the bonds and pierced Harry's skin. Harry's eyes popped open and he let loose a yell like a banshee. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was this monstrous being bent over him with a knife in its hand. Thinking he was about to be murdered in cold blood and realising his hands were free, Harry, with lightning-fast reactions that all Seekers have (besides temporarily stunned ones like Cho was at that moment) twsited the knife from Cho's now blistered and calloused hands and with a swipe chopped off her head.  
  
Cho's head rolled off and bounced on the floor three times (shows how much brain weight there must be) before rolling to a halt beside a tree. Harry held up the knife with quavering hands and advanced upon the head.  
  
Suddenly he halted. His eyes almost popped out of his heads. The raven black hair, though now dull, seemed awfully familiar. Snatching the discarded handkerchief from the ground harry began to vigorously wipe the mess from Cho's face, the difficulty increasing because Cho's head had a tendency to roll around the place.  
  
Harry stepped back, his worst fears confirmed. Cho's face stood out, beautiful even in death, the shock and pain of betrayal still glimmering in her eyes.  
  
Harry gulped, a solitary tear making a river down his face. he turned his head away from the dreadul scene and his eyes caught sight of something.  
  
It was Cho's firebolt. Harry's eyes widened and a grin replaced the sad smile earlier. Two firebolts! Wouldn't he be the envy of everyone at school? he leaped onto the firebolt and soared up...up...up...straight into a tree. Oops. Poor Harry didn't know that Cho's broom was partially conked out.  
  
However he soon managed to at least exit the Forbidden forest, leaving Cho lying, in two pieces, somewhere at the heart of the Forbidden Forest  
  
And thus Cho Chang, ace seeker, Harry's secret crush, Top Ten Popular Hogwarts People, vain beyond belief, passed out of this world.  
  
Though she may have died, her spirit still lives among us, her spirit of vanity. Oh and her spirit of heroism too.  
  
Sadly, the only memory now of Cho's heroic attempt to rescue Harry is the scar on his wrist where she accidentally jabbed him, which incidentally, is shaped like a map of Diagon Alley.  
  
And now I conclude the tale of The Sad Demise of Cho Chang.  
  
Moral of the story: Wear contacts  
  
*THE END*  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Fang is next… 


	8. The Death of Fang 1

Hey once again thanks Rubi for the comments! Welcome Fang…  
  
**The Death of Fang **  
  
The Prologue  
  
Bones! Lotsa bones! You smell bones? I do. London nice! Hagrid nice! Bring me London for chewing ugly red sofa last millennia (you must pardon Fang. A dog's mind works differently from the average human).  
  
Mmmm bones! Argh! Stupid brown nasty smelling string around neck! Can't get bone! Stupid stupid stupid! Grrrrr! Woof! Wooooof! Warfwarf! Crazy cat! Dare walk in front of me! Got cat, must run! Or fang chase! Grrr! Sweet stinky cat! (don't blame fang. he picks up vocabulary from all over the place without knowing what it means).  
  
Bones! Must get bones! Bones! Bones! Bones! Go sane already. Must have bones! What stupid fat woman yelling about. So noisy! Can't think about bones! bones! bones! Ooow! Grrrrr! Hagrid slap me. Why must keep quiet! Stop drooling! let me go find bone then i stop drooling, keep noisy!  
  
*human perspective*  
  
"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The lady screamed. "The dog is dripping dog goo all over my purse!  
  
"Eh?" Hagrid muttered, lifting his bushy eyebrows to stare at the woman.  
  
The woman grabbed her purse and started to glare at hagrid, but changer her mind when she saw his huge hulk.  
  
"you...you look after that dog-dog..." Her high shrill squeak faltered at a look from Hagrid's coal-black eyes.  
  
Giving up she lifted her nose, wiggled her body in protest and stalked out of the little cafe, all five chins wobbling in anger.  
  
Hagrid grunted, and returned to his newspaper, but not after giving fang a meaningful slap to remind him to act like a normal dog.  
  
He was trying to keep a low profile while he spied out a certain suspicious character Dumbledore had asked him to keep an eye on.  
  
Noticing almost everyone had his eyes on him, he quickly flipped open his newspaper, crossed his legs and began whistling loudly the tune from Star Wars while shaking his leg, not seeming to notice the ground shook to the beat of his song.  
  
*to be continued*  
  
Just wondering…am I supposed to be in a disclaimer saying all these characters belong to JKR? 


	9. The Death of Fang 2 *end*

Sorry this took so long, busy with schoolwork. Thanks again for the support Rubi!  
  
The Death of Fang  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Grrrr stupid tight brown string round neck! Make me sweat! Must get it off! Must get it off! OWWWWWWWWWW!!! Stupid string. Make me bite my neck. Stupid Hagrid, bring me to London and tie me up so make me bite my neck. Stupid ugly red sofa, tempt me to chew it up so Hagrid bring me to London and tie me up so I bite my neck. Stupid...OWWWW! Why Hagrid hit me again! Stupid string! Hate you! Haha! Free! Free! Ack! Stupid string still round my neck! Suffocating me! Killing me! Clashing with fur colour! Black never went with brown (you can't blame a dog for not having fashion sense)! Must get stupid string off! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET...  
  
*human perspective*  
  
Hagrid had finished the Star Wars theme and was jst starting to sing the Lord of the Rings theme in an agonisingly low, rumbly pitch (just imagine thunder singing) when the sound of Fang growling softly to himself was replaced by a ear-piercing howl. Hagrid looked down with worry to see Fang licking his neck tenderly where it was swelling up. The tooth marks were still evident on his neck, just below his collar.  
  
Any other day Hagrid would have patched up fang's wound and given him some good food ot take his mind off the wound (he knew Fang loved his rock cakes, he always started barking frenziedly at the sight of them), but today was different. he was on a Mission: Possible as long as you don't bungle up and create a spectacular fool of me (as said from Dumbledore to Hagrid).  
  
Sighing he gave Fang another well-meant reminder on his bottom and returned to his newspaper, discarding Lord of the Rings for the Crossroads theme, which he sang manfully though it was hard to reach the right pitch.  
  
All of a sudden, with a splintering sound, the leg of his table split asunder, his cups and plates headed for the floor. His eyes grew as round as saucers (they were already as large as saucers) as he saw them break noisily on the floor and he stood up in horror. Big mistake. His head went right through the roof and the whole cafe collapsed.  
  
Understandably, he never noticed as Fang bounded out of the door, streaked madly across the road, got knocked down by a car and died.  
  
To his end thus did a true friend and loyal dog, who by the way also had no fashion sense, meet. All because his master, to whom he was always faithful, tied him to his table instead of letting him free inside a metal- bound carrier cage.  
  
Moral: Don't chew up ugly red sofas.  
  
This story is dedicated to Fang and all the other people who were squashed when the cafe fell on them.  
  
*THE END*  
  
Next up is Ron! 


End file.
